Time of Our Lives
by Nutella Pandas
Summary: Jasmine and Garrett are best friends. They're closest to each other out of the five. They act like a couple, but aren't one. Read Jasmine and Garrett's story together as they grow closer than best friends. JARRETT.


Haha, haven't seen any Jarrett fanfics yet, so I decided to one for the cuties :)

It's sorta OOC.

* * *

Jasmine wiped away the tears streaming down her face.

She walked up to her bedroom mirror and sighed as she stared at her reflection.

"Why am I so stupid?!" She screamed at herself. "Why did I have to fall for a _player_?"

Jasmine grabbed another box of tissues and blew her nose into them.

* * *

At Rumblejuice.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Garrett greeted Logan, Delia and Lindy. "Where's Jasmine?" He plopped himself down on one of the couches.

"She's at her house," Lindy replied.

"What?" Garrett held a confused expression. "Why? I thought we were all going to have a hangout here!"

"We were," Logan said, "but while you were at football practice, she uh, saw something that broke her heart..."

Delia nodded. "Jasmine was dumped by her boyfriend, and while she was walking through the school, she caught him kissing some girl."

Garrett looked down. "She got _dumped_? Oh poor Jasmine! She was really into that guy."

"We know." The three said simultaneously.

After a long silence, Lindy finally spoke up. "Guys, we're Jasmine's best friends. We need to go and comfort her."

"But Jasmine said to not bother her!" Delia said.

"Are you kidding me? Real friends would've ignored her and would've _helped _her feel better!" Lindy exclaimed. "And _we're_ her real friends. Now let's go. Our best friend's upset and we have to help her!"

* * *

After Jasmine's mom let them in, they all waited in front of Jasmine's door.

"Okay, so we all go in, one by one?" Lindy asked.

They all nodded.

"Kay, I'm going first." She said.

Lindy knocked on Jasmine's door.

"Jasmine? Sweetie? Can I come in?"

She heard Jasmine's heavy breathing.

"No, go away Lindy. I'm not feeling well!"

Lindy banged on the door. "Look, you're my best friend, and if you're not feeling well, it makes me not feel well. So, you better let me in. I can help you feel better! Just let me in and we can talk things out."

"No!" Jasmine screamed. "I'm sorry Lindy, I love you and all, but please, I don't want to talk. Not right now."

Lindy sighed. "Okay, text me when you're ready to talk."

* * *

Delia knocked next.

"Jasmine hon? Feeling any better?"

"Ugh! No! I'm not!" Jasmine exclaimed from inside her room.

"Look, I know you're hurting right now, but I can help you feel better, alright?"

"No."

"Jasmine, please! Let me in! We can work things out together!"

No response. All they heard was Jasmine's muffled breathing.

* * *

Logan knocked afterwards.

"Hey Jasmine? You alright?"

He heard her groan.

"Yes Logan. I've locked myself in my room, bawling my eyes out. Hmm, it seems like I am perfectly fine, doesn't it?" She said in annoyance.

"Well sorry Miss Sassy Pants!" He shot back.

"Excuse me?!" Jasmine hollered, angrily.

Lindy hit Logan on his shoulder. "You idiot! You were supposed to make her feel better, not make her angry!"

"I'm sorry!" He said as Lindy rolled her eyes.

Lindy looked at Garrett. "Come on Garrett. Make her feel better. If the three of us couldn't do it, We're hoping you can."

* * *

Garrett nodded and knocked on Jasmine's door.

"Hey, Jazz?" He said.

Jasmine grumbled. "Good luck trying to convince me, Garrett. It won't work."

"Kay fine," he said. "Don't let me into your room. But listen to what I'm saying, okay? You're hurting, I know that. But you need to learn how to fight the pain. It's not easy, but there's a reason why you call us your best friends. We love you Jasmine, and when you're hurting, it hurts us more than it does with you. So, you can sit there in your room, bawling your eyes out all day, or you can let us in and make you cheer up."

Silence.

Garrett looked at the three who were standing behind him.

Then they saw the doorknob begin to be twisted.

The door swung open, and it revealed to have a glassy eyed, red nosed Jasmine, who wore a messy bun, black tank top and baggy sweat pants.

"Jasmine!" The four exclaimed at the same time and went to hug her, but she held her hand in front of herself gesture them to stop.

"I'm.." She sniffed. "I'm only letting Garrett come in."

"Why-"

"Don't question it, please." Jasmine's eyes were filled with sadness, as tears streamed down her face again.

They all nodded and Garrett walked into her room with her. Jasmine shut the door and locked it once again.

The two walked over to her bed and sat down next to each other.

"Hey Jazzy," he said, making her giggle at the nicknames he sometimes gives her. "How are you feeling?"

She shook her head, frowning. "N-not that g...g-great," she said, stammering.

Garrett grabbed her tissue box and wiped her tears away with a tissue.

"Thanks," she said.

"Look, you're hurting, alright? But remember that Brad was an idiot for dumping you and going straight to someone else right after. He doesn't deserve you, okay? You're better than him. You deserve so much better. It should be him hurting for letting you go, instead of you hurting," Garrett said, looking into her glassy eyes.

"Garrett, it's not Brad's fault. I'm stupid for falling for him. I s"

He cut her off. "No Jasmine, stop. Stop hurting. Stop thinking that you're stupid. You're _not_. Jasmine, you're amazing. You're sweet, funny, adorable, talented, an amazing friend and an absolutely beautiful and gorgeous girl. _Brad_ is stupid, you are not. Don't think that way okay? He's an idiot for doing that to you. You don't deserve it."

She stared at him. "But-"

Garrett shook his head. "No, understand me? _No_ 'buts.' You're my phenomenal best friend, understand? You have no right to think that way. It's lame. It's dumb. It's wrong. You're better than that guy who played you. You're _so much better_ than what you believe."

"T-"

"Jasmine, you shouldn't think negatively okay! I know what you were about to say. 'That's not true Garrett!'" Garrett mocked.

She playfully smacked him.

"No true! Was I going to say thank you, okay? Garrett, the only reason I asked you to come in here alone was because out of the five, you always know the most right thing to say. Lindy and Delia may be sweet, and Logan may be fun, but you seem to always find the right words that actually make me feel better. And thank you for that."

They shared a long hug.

"Now, you go with the rest of them and I'll meet you guys at Rumblejuice," she said. "I'm just going to get changed and cleaned up." She laughed.

Garrett nodded and left with Lindy, Logan and Delia.

Jasmine looked at her reflection again, and smiled. She then walked to her bathroom, to clean her wet face.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Jasmine greeted happily and sat next in between Lindy and Logan on the couch.

"Hey hon, you seem a lot happier!" Lindy said, smiling.

"Huh, I guess I am!" Jasmine replied and hugged Lindy.

Delia and Logan smirked. "Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, just 30 minutes ago you were crying over Brad, and after an alone time with Garrett, you're suddenly really happy?" Delia said, still smirking.

Lindy smirked too. "Ohh, yea. That's right. Some time with Garrett and you're all better? Hmm, Garrett, what did you guys talk about?"

"Uh nothing!" Jasmine rushingly said.

"Y-yeah, it's not important." He said quickly. "I just made her feel better, that's all."

Lindy, Logan and Delia all shared a look.

"Well, Logan, Delia and I are going to run home quickly to uh..." Lindy trailed off.

"Work on our chemistry project!" Logan exclaimed.

Jasmine and Garrett had confused faces. "We're in the same chemistry class as you three," Jasmine said.

"Yeah, and we were never assigned any projects," Garrett added.

"Well, we're doing a project in advance," Lindy said.

"Yea, we'll see you guys in a bit." Delia said and the three of them ran off before Jasmine or Garrett could say something.

* * *

Jasmine bit her lip. "So...what now?"

"Well uh, you want to go to the arcade?" Garrett questioned.

"Why not?" The two sat up just as Brad, Jasmine's _ex-_boyfriend walked in.

"Garrett," Jasmine said. "It's-"

"Just ignore that guy." Garrett said, and pulled her closer to him.

"Jasmine!" Brad called. "Can we talk?"

Garrett stepped forward. "She-"

Jasmine interrupted him. "About what?"

"Look, I regret breaking up with you. It's the stupidest mistake I've ever made. Can you please take me back?"

Jasmine looked at Brad, dead-serious in the eye.

"Hours ago, you dump me and straight after, you make out with some girl. So did you really think I'd take _you_ back?"

"And besides, she already has a new boyfriend," Garrett said.

"You _do_?" Brad asked Jasmine, surprised.

Garrett nodded, and locked his fingers with Jasmine. He kissed her on the cheek, and looked at Brad, smirking.

Brad glared at the two and stormed off.

* * *

Garrett looked at Jasmine shyly.

"Sorry for kissing you on the cheek. I thought if I did that, it'd make Brad leave you alone for good," he said sheepishly.

"It's uh..it's fine." Jasmine replied, nervously.

"Did you...did you like the kiss on the cheek?"

Jasmine stared at him in surprise.

"S-sorry for asking. Just forget it." Garrett said and began to walk away.

"Garrett!" Jasmine called after him and grabbed his arm. "It's okay. I did like the kiss. It felt. . .nice." She said, smiling at him. "Now let's go to the arcade!"

* * *

Finding the arcade closed, the two best friends decided to go to the park instead.

* * *

"That branch is pretty high Jazz, you sure you want to climb there?" Garrett asked as Jasmine began climbing.

"Why not?" She said, and swung herself over to the branch. "It'll be...easy."

Jasmine pulled herself on top of the branch and sat on it.

"See? Easy!"

"You're going to fall from there!" Garrett said to her.

"No I am not!" She said, grinning.

"Are you sure? Well how fast can you get down from?"

Jasmine made a puzzle expression. "Why are you asking?"

"Because there's a spider right beside you."

"AHH WHAT?!" While screaming, Jasmine lost her balance on the tree branch and fell off.

Garrett rushed forward and caught her.

"Whoa there." He said, still carrying her bridal-style.

Jasmine heart was racing, and it wasn't because of the fall. "Th-thanks Garrett." She said, trying her best not to blush.

Garrett set her down and smirked. "Told you that you were going to fall," he teased.

"Oh whatever! You're the one who made me fall in the first place!"

"Yes, but I caught you, so I win." He said, smiling at her.

She blinked. "What exactly do you win?"

"I dunno," he shrugged. Then tapped her on the shoulder. "Let's play tag! You're it!"

He raced off.

"Garrett! What?! Argh!" She ran after him. Since she was a fast funner, she was almost as fast as him. But unfortunately, he was a football player, so he just had to be faster.

She grinned as an idea popped into her head.

"Garrett- AHH!" Jasmine tripped over a rock and fell on her knee. "OW!" She screamed in pain.

Garrett stopped and kneeled beside her. "Are you alright?" He asked with sincere.

"I think so," she said. "Can you help me up? It really hurts."

He nodded and held his hand out to her.

Jasmine grabbed his hand, but instead of using it as support to get up, she dragged him to the ground and got up herself.

"_You're_ it now!" She exclaimed and dashed off.

"Oh, I'm going to get you for that!" He chased after her.

Since Jasmine had a head start, she was at a pretty far distance away from Garrett, she believed. When she slowed down, she felt Garrett's arms around her waist, dragging her to the ground.

As they fell, Garrett landed on top of her.

"Garrett!" She screamed at him, "get off of me!"

He laughed at her struggle. "No thanks, this is fun!"

She kept trying to push him off. "Garrett. Get. Off."

"Fine," he said and got off of her. When they both stood up from the ground, Garrett lifted Jasmine over his shoulder.

"GARRETT!? WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING NOW?!"

He laughed again. "Remember that outdoor swimming pool two blocks away from here?"

"Why..?" She asked suspiciously.

He didn't answer. Instead, he began walking.

"Garrett, are you trying to take me to the swimming pool?"

"No, I'm not _trying_ to take you there, I _am_ taking you there!" He said.

Jasmine groaned. "Why are you doing this?"

"Since I won at the tree thing, my reward is dropping you into the pool," he responded.

"Okay..but I'm wearing a tank top and shorts!"

"That's the best part? It ruins your outfit!" He exclaimed, grinning. "Oh by the way, that outfit is stunning."

"Of course it is! If it weren't, I wouldn't be wearing it in the first place! And if you think it's stunning too, why are you going to drop me into the pool?"

"Because it'll be hilarious!"

"Ughh, I hate you!.."

Garrett shook his head. "Nah, you just hate me for what I'm going to do!"

"Obviously!"

* * *

Elsewhere.

* * *

"Guys, they're so cute! It's like watching a romance movie!" Lindy exclaimed.

"Yea, too bad they're not together," Delia said.

"Ha! They will soon. The way they act around each other? Definitely crushing on one another," Logan explained.

Lindy looked at Delia and Logan. "Guys, why are we spying on them?"

Delia and Logan shrugged. "Because they're our best friends, and if they're not going to tell us anything, it'd be fun to watch!" Delia said, smiling.

* * *

At the swimming pool.

* * *

"You know what?" Garrett questioned.

"What?"

"I changed my mind, I'm not going to drop you into the pool anymore," Garrett said, shifting Jasmine's position on him so he's carrying her bridal style.

"Oh thank goodness!" She said.

"I'm just kidding."

"Wait, wha-" Jasmine screamed as Garrett dropped Jasmine into the water.

"Garrett!" Jasmine hollered at him when she returned to the surface. "Help! I can't swim!" Her head disappeared into the water.

"You _can't_ swim?!" Garrett began freaking out. He pulled his shirt off off, removed his runners and jumped into the pool, to help Jasmine.

When he couldn't find her, he swam back up to the surface, and found Jasmine sitting on the edge of the pool, her shoes being dried beside her and her feet hanging in the water.

"Hey there!" She greeted him.

"Argh! How long have I been searching for you?"

"About 10 minutes. Took you long enough to find me," she said, grinning at him.

Garrett hauled himself up from the pool and sat a few inches away from her.

"Hey, could you pass my shirt over there?"

Jasmine grabbed it. "Oh, this? This _dry_ shirt?"

"Yes, that's the one!"

Smirking, Jasmine dropped the shirt into the water. "Oops!" She said, and picked up the soaking wet shirt. "Here you go!"

He glared at her and put on the shirt. "Thanks," he said, sticking his tongue out at her.

"It's getting late," Garrett said. "Let's go to my house."

Jasmine nodded. "I left my phone there yesterday when I was charging it," she chuckled.

"Yeah, my phone was dead when I was charging it, then yours was at 77% and you insisted that your phone just _had to_ be charged," Garrett said, laughing.

* * *

"Aw, they're so adorable!" Delia exclaimed.

"Yea, well it's getting late, we need to go," Lindy said. "Delia, we'll walk you home."

She nodded and the three walked in a different direction of Jasmine and Garrett.

"It was fun stalking them," Logan said, and the three of them laughed.

* * *

The two walked into Garrett's house and immediately went straight to his room. His parents were out of town so they were alone at his house.

Garrett went to his closet and took out a baggy t-shirt and boxer shorts.

"Here, you can change into this," he handed her the clothes and she went to the bathroom to change.

"I grabbed my phone," Jasmine said walking back into his room, "and I called my mom. She said I can sleepover here tonight."

He nodded and they both went to the family room.

"So, what do you want to do?" Garrett asked her.

"Watch a movie?" She suggested.

"Okay, I'll set up the DVD player, you go get the popcorn," he instructed.

Jasmine went to the kitchen, took a popcorn-kernel bag and put it in the microwave.

When it finished microwaving, she opened the bag of popcorn and placed them into a bowl. Then she took the bowl and carried it to Garrett, who was waiting on the couch for her.

"Yay! Popcorn!" He exclaimed and took the bowl out of her hands.

"Uh, rude!" Jasmine said to him sarcastically. "So what do you want to watch?"

She sat next to him.

"I don't know. You choose." He said, before stuffing his face with more popcorn.

"Let's watch...Wreck It Ralph! That movie is so adorable."

"Wreck It Ralph? Hmm, why not?"

He got up from the couch, grabbed the DVD from the shelf and popped it into the player. Afterwards, Garrett grabbed a blanket from his closet, put it on top of both him and Jasmine as he sat down, placed his right arm around Jasmine as she snuggled closer to him and pressed **PLAY** on the remote control using his other hand.

The pair weren't a couple, but they sure acted like one.

* * *

"Aw, cutest movie ever," Jasmine said, grinning. "Next to Frozen of course."

Garrett chuckled. "Well it's past midnight, let's go to bed."

She nodded. The pair went up to the rooms.

"Well my parents' room is off limits and the guest room is under renovation. Guess I'll be sleeping on the floor tonight." Garrett said and began walking back to the family room.

"What? Don't do that! Sleep in your room, I'll sleep on the floor." She said, dragging him into his bedroom.

He laughed. "Jasmine, there is no way where I'm going to let you sleep on the floor."

"Why not? Give me one of your pillows, blanket and we're good to go! Besides, I don't want to have you sleep on the couch or floor."

"Jasmine, you know me. You know that I'm not letting you sleep there."

Jasmine groaned and climbed into his queen-sized bed.

"Well Garrett, you know well enough that I'm also not letting you sleep on the floor or couch. Now, there is plenty of room on your comfortable bed, so just sleep on the bed together." Jasmine said.

"Fine," he said, giving in.

He climbed into the opposite side of the bed after turning off the light.

"Good night, Jazzy."

She giggled. "Good night Garrett."

"No, call me G-man."

"G-man?"

"Yeah, G-man."

"Fine."

"Yay!"

"Good night G-man."

"Good night Jazz!"

* * *

Thank you for reading.

Please review.


End file.
